Pride
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: He wanted so badly to say it... just how much he felt. But something held him back. They said a homunculus does not feel... but he did. EnvyxPride!Ed, short drabble.


_**Title:** Pride  
**Author:** kawaii-kirei "KK"  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** implied EnvyxPride!Ed_

_**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist and all it's characters belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Bluebird's Illusion belongs to... some group of college students. oo (well, who knows if they're still in college now. :3) I don't own anything in this fic, so... nyah._

_**Dedication:** For my friend Bianca, (who probably won't even ever read this, because I don't know if she knows what shounen-ai is... but... neiway, I'll still dedicate this to her.) who is an avid fangirl of FMA, and surpasses even me in the ability of obsessing over some... thing. :3 And yes, watch out, she'll get her account here... uh... soon-ish. :D_

_**Author's Notes:** well, first time writing a FMA fic, so please have mercy if I horribly screwed this one up. This was supposed to be running along the storyline of the FMA fangame, Bluebird's Illusion... but yeah... it kinda got... converted. And please forgive for the crappy title and the cheesy ending. I couldn't resist. X3 Please have pity and review. -omfgemo- :p_

* * *

**Pride**

Edward didn't really know much, but all he remembered was that everyone suddenly started calling him **Pride**, so he settled for the thought that 'Pride' must be his name. At first, he was hardly sure where he was so he mostly kept to himself. He numbly followed orders, not really comprehending much, but not really caring at all. He just... did it. It wasn't until Envy was assigned to look after that his life changed.

Not that he remembered much about his life before** Pride** came in, anyway.

He remembered the times when he would keep on asking questions one by one, and Envy - even though he was obviously ticked off by the questions - answered them all. About the building they lived in, about the other sins, or about the outside world. The questions was what got Pride to talk normally again, and talk he did. He even rivaled the androgynous homunculus with his boisterous and defensive talking, so he and Envy were mostly found bickering, no matter where they go.

To an outsider's eyes, they'd think that if you ever leave them alone in a room for a week, they'd probably kill each other before the third day had even passed.

But Envy didn't get stuck taking care of Pride just for nothing. To others, the time that they'd get along would probably be the end of the world, the apocalypse or the beginning of Ragnarok, but in truth, they get along just fine. Despite their constant bickering, one was hardly seen without the other. They stuck by each other day and night, so in the end, everyone just considered it naturally.

The reason of their inseparability, Pride snorted, was that Envy wouldn't let him go off on his own anywhere and... Pride himself didn't really want to be apart from Envy, as cheesy as it sounds. So they were together most of the time, not that any of them were **really** complaining.

And so, Pride continued to ask questions, until he dared say one specific sentence.

_"Envy, do you know about my past?"_

Envy was hesitant to answer then, Pride noticed, but of course, he wasn't really expecting an answer at all. So he was obviously surprised when he saw Envy give him a weak smile,

_"Your past, O'Chibi-san? Your past is Edward Elric."_

After that, Pride continued asking more and more questions about this... _Edward_, and Envy gave half-responses, but still nonetheless answered them. Then came the time that Envy started calling him 'Ed' or 'Edo', but 'Pride' didn't really mind. Pride wanted to learn even more, though, and left the building for a while to... nowhere, really. He just wanted to see what Envy said was his _little brother_. He didn't know what his brother's name was, nor did he know what he looked like. Envy didn't tell him. But... he just wanted to see him, that's all.

He returned to the building hours later with no luck and returned to his room with Envy ignoring him.

* * *

_Envy looked out the window with an unreadable expression, not at all phased by the stare that didn't seem to be leaving his back any time soon._

_"Envy..."_

_Envy ignored him, still holding that same expression on his face. It really wasn't usual for him to act like having a cold shoulder, but he wasn't really up for talking either. He was just trying to sit there peacefully. What's so wrong with that? But Ed knew, if Envy was mad, he would probably bitch-slap him or something, but today... He was even more worried that Envy was **this** quiet._

_So he spoke, "Are you mad?"_

_And Envy sighed, thought hard for a while, before sighing once again. He stood up from his position from the window and strode across the room before throwing his arms around the other boy._

* * *

And that was when Pride realized he... he couldn't explain it, but he felt so strongly towards Envy. He didn't know how or why, but all he knew that the feeling was there, along with the respect and loyalty. He knew that he wasn't supposed to feel that way, but he still knew ** it was there**.

He probably already felt that way a long time ago, but this was the first time he admitted it. All those times that Envy looked after him, and even those times when they fought. It was a cheesy thought, but still, he couldn't help it. He didn't know why he couldn't say it. He knew that Envy would just either laugh at him and tell him that a homunculus shouldn't feel that way, look at him as if he were crazy, pass it off as a joke or - dare he hoped - say he... loved him, too.

But even then... he couldn't afford to say it. Something held him back.

_"No, I'm not mad, O'Chibi-san."_

His pride.


End file.
